rohanfandomcomfandomcom-20200213-history
Muppets 2011: Bissell Cleanview Helix Bagless Vacuum 82H1 Safety Transcript
Gary, in a Tuxedo, is in the auditorium and has a Bissell Cleanview Helix Bagless Vacuum 82H1 and puts it on his hand. Gary: "Are you rolling?" Viewers: (offscreen) "Yup." Gary: "Hi. I'm Gary and i'm a Los Angeles Housekeeper. On a typical day, i use half a dozens of carpet cleaning if it's dirty. but one tool that saves me time and picks up trash and goes in the dirt container. now i love this product. it cleans up dirt that has got on the carpets, stages, and bare floors. it leaves the floors clean. it makes floors, stages, and bare floors quick and easy. now, this video is only about 10 minutes long so...(Onscreen, Mary operates and uses the Black & Decker CHV7250 Volt Cordless Dustbuster)...so, so please watch as we talk about using a vacuum and the hazards involved!" Gary reaches up to stop her. a black screen fades in, then fades out Gary: "So this illustrates the first point i want to make. Bissell Cleanview Helixes are loud. and caution should be talking when operating. pay attention and i'll see you after the video." A black screen fades in, then fades out where Paul Williams, in his personal protective equipment, uses the Bissell Cleanview Helix Bagless Vacuum 82H1 Walter: (offscreen) "The primary use of a vacuum is to clean up the mess left on bare floors, stages, seats, carpets and hard to reach areas. a vacuum provides a very efficient way to pick up trash, dirt, and debris from these hard surfaces.” Paul Williams vacuums carpets Walter: (offscreen) "Hard surfaces are bare floors, chairs, walls, stages, and doors." Paul Williams vacuums bare floors Walter: (offscreen) "Dust Busters and Sweepers often cover things with dust and debris. we use tools to clean up trash off of objects, like seats, curtains, stages, and stairs." Paul Williams uses the Turbo Brush Tool to clean up trash off of seats. Walter: (offscreen) "The Bissell Cleanview Helix is a vacuum that has tools like The Turbo Brush Tool in leaving the seats in the auditorium neat and tidy.” Videos show what Walter describes, then, Walter, in a tuxedo, is on Hollywood Boulevard Walter: "Before you use your vacuum cleaner, read the operators manual specific to make of vacuum, or get instructed by your supervisor. make sure you have the correct personal protection equipment." Scene 1: Plug In Your Vacuum Walter: "Plug in your vacuum." Walter's Notebook reads: Plug In Your Vacuum Walter: (offscreen) "Use the proper cord for your vacuum, is it gas, oil, or straight gas. double check to make sure as you plug in the vacuum, even if you have checked the cord." Paul Williams uses the proper cord for the vacuum Walter: (offscreen) "After plugging it in, make sure that the dirt container is secured, but not too tight." Paul Williams makes sure that the dirt container is secured Walter: (offscreen) "If you have spilled dirt, clean it up and be sure to start the vacuum at least 12 feet away from the dirt spill area. when replugging, especially on a hot day, be sure to leave the dirt container secured to keep dirt from the dirt container.” Paul Williams does what Walter describes Scene 2: Starting The Vacuum Walter: "Starting the vacuum" Walter's Notebook reads: Starting The Vacuum. Walter (offscreen) "For more detailed steps on plugging in and starting vacuums, please refer to the safety lesson called Plugging In Vacuums and Starting. Paul Williams reclines and starts the Vacuum Walter: (offscreen) "The first start in starting the vacuum, determine if the vacuum is cold, warm or hot. this will affect the chocking or priming procedure for starting the vacuum. place the vacuum on carpets. adjust the height adjustment according to the type of floors you are vacuuming.” Paul Williams does what Walter describes Walter (offscreen) "Check that bystanders are well cleared of the general work area and the end of the vacuum cleaner." Paul Williams checks that bystanders are well cleared of the general work area Walter: (offscreen) "Place the vacuum cleaner on the carpets, bare floors, or below." Paul Williams places the vacuum on carpets. Walter: (offscreen) "Be careful not to touch the Hepa Media Filter which is very hot." An animation shows a Hepa Media Filter located on the side of the vacuum. a red X appears over it. there is a loud buzz. Walter: (offscreen) "Hold the vacuum with one hand on the vacuum handle. make sure you have a firm footing. put your foot against the base of the vacuum to prevent it from dropping." Paul Williams put one hand of the vacuum, and then reclines the vacuum. Walter: (offscreen) "Start the vacuum cleaner by flipping the power switch with your other hand, and hold the cord while vacuuming. do not let it unplug.“ Paul Williams starts the vacuum cleaner with his other hand Walter: (offscreen) "Once it is started, proceed to use the vacuum to clean carpets. do not rush. adjust the handle as needed for cover and mobility.” Paul Williams does what Walter describes Scene 3: Using The Vacuum Walter: "Using The Vacuum." Walter's Notebook Reads: Using the vacuum. Walter: (offscreen) "Before you use your vacuum, there are some guidelines to follow. always be considerate of bystanders and adjoining property owners." Paul Williams stops working and waves Jack Black, in a tuxedo, who passes him by Walter: (offscreen) "Never vacuum in the direction of people, pets, roads, vehicles, and buildings.” Paul Williams stays away from objects while he is vacuuming Walter: (offscreen) "And never open doors or windows." Paul Williams does not open doors or windows. Walter: (offscreen) "When people approach, stop working until the people pass you by. always be aware of who and what is around you at all times.“ Paul Williams stops vacuuming and waves at Jack Black who passes him by Walter: (offscreen) "It is easy to trip, bump, or walk into something, including walls. you may not hear an approaching performance.” Paul Williams avoids bumping into the walls while he is vacuuming. Walter: "Know and observe your local laws and regulations, regarding power equipment. your supervisor will explain the guidelines you have to follow." Kermit reads the guidelines to Paul Williams Walter: (offscreen) "Use only as much suction power as is necessary to do the job. Vacuums rarely need to be used at full suction in residential areas, except when vacuuming large volumes of trash. if dust is creative, it should not be allowed to settle upon any nearby person or property". Paul Williams does what Walter describes Walter: (offscreen) "Pay close attention to seats. vacuum dust off with the Turbo Brush tool when done. be sure to vacuum lightly as it does not take much power to vacuum the dust off of objects. Paul Williams uses the turbo brush tool as he vacuums seats Walter: (offscreen) "If you apply too much suction power, you risk knocking things over when you do this." Paul Williams applies too much suction power and knocks things over Walter: (offscreen) "Vacuum with the prevailing carpet if possible, and if you have no choice but to vacuum on the stage, do so cautiously, keeping in mind that you might be making a mess.” Paul Williams vacuums the stage Walter: "The vacuum is not a very good substitute for a broom, mop, or dust buster, when conditions are wet, or outdoors. the dust can become an unacceptable nuisance. and simply send the mess and dust to somewhere else around the customers or neighboring property. you may need to use water from a hose or pressure water for dirty conditions, or a broom. you should not use a vacuum to perform a task better suited object to a product, like a broom, mop, or dust buster. for example. do not clean piles of trash with the vacuum, when a broom would be faster." Images show what Walter describes Scene 4: Vacuum Operating Techniques Walter: "Vacuuming Operating Techniques." Walter's notebook reads: Vacuuming Operating techniques. Walter: (offscreen) "Vacuum Operating techniques, note that the vacuuming action of a person as they vacuum dust off of carpets, seats, etc." Paul Williams vacuums carpets Walter: (offscreen) "Notice how vacuuming dirt gets some off of carpets, and the dirt and debris is hidden in the floors. the Bissell Cleanview Helix Bagless Vacuum provides the other hard work the crew has done, and is the key to leaving the floors in neat and tidy condition, which the audience expects." Paul Williams does what Walter describes Walter: (offscreen) "Vacuum off lower, shorter items first, like seats, chairs, and couches. followed by stages." Paul Williams uses the Turbo Brush tool to vacuum seats Scene 5: Personal Hazards Walter: "Personal Hazards." Walter's Notebook reads: Personal Hazards Walter: "Personal Hazards are harm which we can cause to ourselves including loose hair or clothing that can be sucked into a vacuum cleaner. noise, (starts shaking) did you know that Bissell Vacuums are very noisy? I am so frightened we can even lose our hearing without proper ear protection. (stops shaking) Dust or Grit, organic matter or fertilizer can become airborne, and get into your eyes or lungs. Tripping Hazards and Collisions, if your head is down and you are concentrating on the vacuum work, you could become distracted and trip, or walk into traffic without looking first. Dirt Hazards, you are vacuuming dirt in your front in the dirt container and need to ensure that the dirt container is unproperly. a serious accident is very unlikely, but if the dirt container comes off, you might spill fill on yourself, or on the property." Pictures show what Walter describes Scene 6: Bystander Hazards Walter "Bystander Hazards" Walter's Notebook reads: Bystander hazards Walter: (offscreen) "Bystander hazards are those things which might accidentally harm bystanders and co-workers, or customers near our work area. be sure to stop vacuuming when people or cars are passing near you. vacuums are powerful, and can vacuum dust and debris in the dirt container or more. use the vacuum handle, and point the vacuum cleaner away from people when people are near. after they are safely away, you can resume vacuuming." Paul Williams stops vacuuming and waves Jack Black passing him by, theme resumes vacuuming Walter: (offscreen) "In tight areas like crevices and hard to reach areas, keep the suction down to a normal. otherwise a dusty mess is likely." Paul Williams keeps the suction down to a normal Walter: (offscreen) "Keep dust down off doors, cars, windows, porches and indoor furniture. you are simply creating more work for yourself by covering them with dust.” Paul Williams keeps dust down off doors cars, windows, porches, and indoor furniture as he vacuums Walter: (offscreen) "Noise, be mindful of open doors and windows, and the time of day." Paul Williams is mindful of open doors and windows and the time of day Walter: (offscreen) "Running vacuums near people without ear protection and who are not used to the vacuum can be very bothersome, and will certainly frighten children and even adults." Kermit, Scooter, Miss Piggy, Pepe The King Prawn, Link Hoghtrob, Fozzie Bear, Penguin, Swedish Chef, Beaker, and the other muppets cover their ears scared. they scream as they run off Walter: "Special note on vacuums, many communities in North America have helix vacuum cleaners as a public nuisance and have regulated or tried to ban their use." Pictures show what Walter describes Walter: (offscreen) "Please be responsible, never generate noise or dust which might be deemed a nuisance. use good judgement, be courteous. use normal suction and never operate when the Hepa Media Filter is not functioning correctly." Videos show what Walter describes Scene 7: Property Hazards Walter: "Property Hazards" Walter's Notebook reads: Property Hazards Walter: (offscreen) "Property Hazards,these are damages which you might do to property in the course of using a vacuum. watch out for bumping things, the Bissell Cleanview Helix is quite bulky on your front and you could bump into things, especially walls". Paul Williams does what Walter describes Walter: (offscreen) "If you put dust and debris onto walls, people will assume it will scratch their walls and are often quite bothered by this. the Bissell Cleanview Helix Bagless Vacuum must be used to clear this debris off, not add to the mess. Paul Williams stays away from walls while he is vacuuming Walter: (offscreen) "Other hazards to keep in mind, there is a trash can hazard, a vacuum can be damaged during trash dump. Be sure the dirt container is staying securely before you empty the dirt container. there is the possibility of theft. keep the vacuum turned off and unplug it when not in use." Videos show what Walter describes Walter: (offscreen) "Dirt Blockage and intake, dirt and other debris could possibly get jammed in the dirt container. never let the equipment run unattended. double check cord type. the wrong cord could wreck a vacuum." Scene 8: Conclusion Gary: "This concludes our lesson. if you'd like to register yours or your company name, you can do so by clicking the link below. for more consumer or professional information on vacuuming, visit bissell.com. Thanks to Bissell for producing this video. this video has been produced by Bissell. for complete training system for vacuums, visit popscreen.com, features over 40 videos. thank you."